Mi amigo enamorado
by vanecullencipriano
Summary: Edward y Bella han sido los mejores amigos desde siempre. Sin embargo, ¿que pasaría si uno de los dos tuviera sentimientos que van mas allá de la amistad, mientras que el otro cree amar a alguien mas? ¿De que manera se vera afectada su amistad?
1. Chapter 1

**Ola¡ chicas bueno aquí traigo esta idea salió un día q estábamos platicando mi prima y yo sobre crepúsculo pro no nos animábamos a subirla hasta ahora así q esperamos les guste y comenten mucho**

* * *

_**Prologo **_

POV BELLA°°°

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 15 y vivo en Forks con mis padres Renné y Charlie ella es decoradora de interiores y él es el jefe de policía del pueblo, también tengo un hermano llamado Emmett el es un año mayor que yo y es muy bromista su novia Rosalie es una de mis mejores amigas junto con su hermano Jasper Hale, otra de mis mejores amigas es Alice Cullen un pequeño torbellino como yo le diría pero fiel como pocos. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante al contrario la persona más genial en todo el universo Edward hermano de Alice.

Él siempre ha estado conmigo cuando lo necesito y cuando estamos juntos tenemos una conexión muy especial con la cual todos los que nos conocen nos hacen burla y dicen que terminaremos juntos aunque yo no lo creo porque querer a Edward de esa manera sería muy extraño alteraría el orden de las cosas como las conocemos y sería muy arriesgado en caso de que no funcionara por eso cuando dicen eso yo nada mas les doy el avionazo aunque al que no entiendo es a Edward pues el nada más se queda callado y agacha la cabeza al tiempo que un ligero rubor aparece en sus mejillas si antes él tampoco le importaba lo que dijeran es mas decía que antes muerto que andar conmigo porque era su hermana pero cuando le pregunto qué ocurre me evade cambiando de tema.

En los últimos años he andado loca por un chico que va en nuestro mismo salón llamado Jacob con el cual platico pero solo lo necesario pues como se diría somos de clases distintas traducido es que él es popular y yo no él vive a 3 casas de la mía y a veces coincidimos cuando vamos al colegio y ese es nuestro mayor contacto.

-Amiga ya deja de mirarlo de esa manera da escalofríos-dijo Alice al tiempo que se estremecía y con eso hacía que casi todos los que estábamos sentados en nuestra habitual mesa en el almuerzo se rieran menos Edward el cual casualmente en ese momento encontraba más interesante su rebanada de pizza que nuestra conversación

-Si hermanita ya ni yo veo a mi Rose así y ella si es mi novia-dijo Emmett volteando a ver a Rosalie y sonriendo como bobo y esta al ver lo que estaba haciendo le guiñaba el ojo y acariciaba la mejilla-oh lo siento creo que fui muy duro pero hermana deberías ver otras opciones has estado esperando al pendejo de Jacob ¿Cuánto chicos 2 años?-continuo con su falta de tacto él cuando me le quede viendo fijamente como queriendo decirle que no se metiera

-De hecho son 3-susurró Edward y al escucharlo gire mi cabeza para ver de nuevo su rostro pues me estaba preocupando ya que el por lo general era alegre siempre-bueno creo que me voy tengo que ir…...a la biblioteca olvide investigar un tema para la clase de biología y no quiero sacar baja calificación nos vemos chicos-dijo en cuanto se percato de que yo lo miraba

-¿Quién de ustedes sabe que le pasa a Edward? , está muy raro Alice tu sabes que le pasa a tu hermano –le dije a mi amiga pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada teniendo uno de sus momentos con Jasper-ALICE¡ SABES QUE LE OCURRE A TU HERMANO-le grite frustrada porque no me hiciera caso

-ehh, ¿que? – me contesto todavía después de que Jasper le diera un codazo cariñoso para que me hiciera caso, de veras ella era un caso perdido-perdón Bella pero es que compréndeme jejeje, me podrías repetir lo que dijiste por favor-esto último lo agrego con la cara que solo ella sabía hacer y con la cual todos caemos en sus juegos una vez que yo alcé una ceja y me hice la indignada

-OK te perdono tonta no sé como Jasper te quiere si eres y una maldita manipuladora-le conteste después de suspirar y voltear a verla me dio risa el puchero que hizo y esto desencadeno una serie de risas en nuestra mesa en la cual se escuchaba más claramente la de mi hermano y eso que se estaba cubriendo la boca en vano para no llamar demasiado la atención-sabes que lo digo de broma sabes que yo no te diría algo así en verdad-dije para contentarla

-Mmmm… está bien pero no me hizo gracia tu chiste-hice una mueca para contener la risa pero Emmett no tenía la misma suerte-cállate Emm si no quieres que hable con Rose y le cuente que paso con sus mallones fucsias con piedritas que tanto le gustaban y casualmente fueron encontrados rotos en el bote de basura, si amiga aquí tu novio alias sr. Risitas tenia ¿Cómo lo llamaste ha si curiosidad sobre cómo se veían y se sentían puestos-le dijo a Rosalie la cual había volteado a ver furiosa a un Emmett pálido como la cal- por cierto ¿qué fue lo que dijiste después una vez que los tuviste puestos? Ohhh claro que eran muy como dos y con razón Rose se veía tan sexi con ellos-todo esto lo dijo con aire de suficiencia porque una vez hacías enojar a Alice el dulce angelito salía un pequeño pero diabólico demonio-creo que también me dijiste que si un día de estos podía hacerte un par igual pero en azul y con bordado de naves espaciales- ella finalizo para dejar a Rose y a Emmett en una pequeña discusión sobre cuántas veces ella le había dicho al él que no agarrara sus cosas por nada del mundo…-esta bien Bella ahora si decías algo sobre mi hermano?-dijo mirándome con cara de "soy toda una genio"

-Te decía que si sabias que le ocurría o si estaba enfermo-dije por fin

-Mmmm…no Bella cierto estaba muy raro verdad tenemos que averiguar que le ocurre porque viéndolo bien el que yo me acuerde ya había terminado su trabajo de hecho lo imprimimos juntos ayer en la noche-dijo ella pensativa

**_Bueno chicas espero de veras les guste el capitulo y espero dejen un review para animarme a continuar se los agradecería acepto comentarios de todo tipo_**

**_PD:esta historia ya la habia empezado a subir en la otra cuenta pero por algunos problemas que tuve la borre sin embargo aqi esta de nuevo para que la disfruten se cuidan :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAMMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia sin embargo si es mia**_

Hola chikas...de seguro me quieren matar por la demora pero e tenido algunos problemas de salud :( y ps no había podido subir actu por eso en fin disfruten el cap

Solamente estos primeros caps sera así de cortos según vaya avanzando la historia se irán haciendo mas grandes o si no pueden decirme si desde ahora trato de escribirlos mas largos bno se cuidan muxo las quiero biie...por cierto gracias a las que han leido y me agregaron favoritos :) la quiero

* * *

** Capitulo 2**

POV EDWARD°°°

"_Era un día mas de colegio y estábamos todos sentado en nuestra mesa almorzando tranquilos hasta que Alice dijo algo que me deprimió diciéndole algo a Bella sobre que dejara de ver al chucho que le gustaba ya desde hace tres años todo esto hizo a todos reír menos a ella y a mi claro que por motivos distintos ella porque no le hacía mucha gracia que se burlaran de ella y yo porque desgraciadamente estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga…."_

-Amiga ya deja de mirarlo de esa manera da escalofríos-escuche a mi hermana decirle a Bella al haciendo como que se estremecía y con eso hacía que casi todos los que estábamos sentados en nuestra mesa en el almuerzo soltaran una carcajada excepto yo que baje la cabeza tratando de perderme en mis pensamientos y salir de la realidad que me rodeaba.

-…oh lo siento creo que fui muy duro pero hermana deberías ver otras opciones has estado esperando al pendejo de Jacob ¿Cuánto chicos 2 años?-escuche que le decía Emmett a su Bella la cual le lanzaba una mirada de esas de las que si las miradas mataran deberíamos ir preparando el rinconcito de Emm en el panteón con todo y el _"AQUÍ YACE EL OSITO DE LAS MONTAÑAS"_ que es como le dice de cariño Rose a Emmett.

-De hecho son 3….malditos años -conteste yo en voz tan baja que creí que nadie me había escuchado pero cuando levante mi cabeza me encontré con la cara de Bella que me observaba minuciosamente y al ver que se preparaba para decirme algo, me pare de mi silla nervioso y me fui alegando que tenía que terminar un trabajo para la clase de Biología el cual ya había terminado el día anterior en mi casa porque en la biblioteca de la escuela no tenían muchos libros que sirvieran de material ni siquiera se percataron que les decía esto porque en ese momento parecía que Rosalie y Emmett competían contra Jasper y Alice en quien se comía más a su pareja esto me molesto un poco pues no me parecía que comieran pan enfrente de los pobres, además de que era un poco extraño que Jasper estuviera teniendo una inspección bucal frente a mí con mi hermana está bien que ya estuviera mayorcita pero eso no le quitaba lo extraño y desagradable pero ya hablaría con ellos más tarde porque en ese momento lo que necesitaba yo era salir de allí rápido y respirar un poco de aire fresco ya había llegado casi a la puerta de la cafetería cuando escuche que Bella decía a lo lejos _-¿Quién de ustedes sabe que le pasa a Edward? , está muy raro Alice tu sabes que le pasa a tu hermano_ –pero no llegue a saber lo que le contesto mi hermana a Bella porque cruce la puerta y salí de allí al tiempo que daba un respiro hondo y caminaba por el pasillo que se dirigía a la biblioteca que aunque ir era solo una excusa tenía que estar allí para poder "cubrir un poco las apariencias" si me preguntaban algo después.

Cuando llegue me di cuenta que la biblioteca estaba vacía solo estaban otros dos más estudiantes y la "Srta. Fernández" la cual de señorita no tenía nada porque ya andaría rondando los 70 y estaba según decían pronta a su jubilación, pero nos obligaba a llamarla así siempre. La verdad no era de sorprenderse que no hubiera mucha gente aquí por lo que además de leer algún libro de los pocos que había también era un buen lugar para pensar y eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos así que me senté en una mesa saque un libro lo abrí pero nada más lo veía porque mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar en ese instante.

Estaba harto de tener que fingir quería salir y gritarle a la chica que amaba que la quería y nunca la iba a dejar.

Pero no podía porque ella estaba enamorada de un tipo que además de ser problemático y desobligado no la quería tanto como yo. Además de que tenía miedo con que si le decía me fuera a salir con el típico: "_bueno me alagas pero solo te quiero como amigo espero lo puedas entender"_ y con eso se fuera a tirar todo al drenaje así que como buen cobarde que era mejor me conformaba con ser sólo "el mejor amigo" al que solo quieres como si fuera alguien de tu familia y me dedicaba a sufrir en silencio porque no le había dicho a nadie sobre esto ni siquiera a mi hermana o a mis otros amigos.

La verdad no siempre había estado enamorado de Bella es mas tuve otras novias pero no dure mucho con ninguna fueron más bien lo que se llamarían como flechazos aunque nunca me sentía totalmente cómodo y no daba todo de mí por lo que decidía mejor terminar la relación para no lastimar a ninguna parte de la relación. La única que si fue una relación un poco más seria fue con otra de mis mejores amigas de cuando éramos pequeños, Tanya y fue a los 10 años pero se acabo porque se tuvo que mudar con su familia a california ya que el trabajo de su papá lo requería y no podíamos tener a esa edad una relación a larga distancia así que mejor decidimos quedar como amigos y dijimos que si nos volvíamos a ver el tiempo iba decidir qué ocurriría ya que ella si se había quedado muy clavada cuando se fue.

La verdad una de las cosas que jamás entendí fue porque nunca se llevaron bien Bella y Tanya juntas porque siempre que las veía tenía que ser separadas ya que cuando estaban en una misma habitación solían ocurrir batallas campales que solo se detenían una vez que llegaban nuestros padres a calmar los ánimos.

Aun me acuerdo de la reacción de Bella el día que le dije que estaba saliendo con Tanya:

_*__flas back__* _

"_Acabamos de salir de la escuela y nos dirigíamos al local que tenían nuestras madres, las cuales eran socias y decoradoras de interiores además de ser amigas desde niñas, yo iba feliz por lo que me había sucedido ese día no podía creer que Tanya y yo fuéramos novios todo había sido tan rápido que ni me había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido pues de estar peleando habíamos terminado besándonos al lado de su casillero iba encimado en mis pensamientos cuando escuche la voz de Bella que me hablaba a lo lejos _

–_Edd si es cierto lo que escuche hace un rato-me dijo ella en un susurró triste?_

_-Bueno Bells la verdad no se dé que me hablas-conteste yo nervioso a la vez que pensaba (mentiroso claro que lo sabes pero tienes miedo de cómo vaya a reaccionar ella por lo mal que le cae Tanya)_

_-Mmmm…eso sobre que tú y Tanya son novios-dijo_

_-Pues…..bueno si es verdad pero yo quería que te enteraras así yo quería decírtelo en persona aunque es bueno que lo sepas espero no te moleste-le explique a toda rapidez que ni yo mismo me entendía _

_-Mira Edd no te voy a negar que me molesta que andes con esa pero si tu estas feliz yo estoy feliz nada mas no esperes que seamos amigas porque tú sabes que eso va a pasar nunca-aclaro Bella tajantemente_

_-Pero Bells –comencé yo pero ella me interrumpió enojada_

_-¡NUNCA¡-grito_

_-Bueno está bien pero no te enojes respira hondo inhala, exhala -le dije yo moviendo los brazos_

_-Yo no me enojo nada mas lo que pasa es que tú empiezas a decir idioteces y pues me desespero-me explico ya con una sonrisa-y bueno al menos merezco saber como la *** de tu novia, está bien, está bien de Tanya-corrigió cuando rodé los ojos- consiguió andar contigo_

_-Mmm…me creerías si te digo que no tengo idea, no enserio en un instante estábamos peleando sobre el trabajo de mate y al otro mis labios estaban sobre los suyos y yo estaba dando mi primer beso-añadí al ver que no me creía _

_-Supongamos que te creo, entonces si fue así no debes de estar seguro si la quieres o no-dijo en voz baja ilusionada? _

_-Ay Bella enserio no se creo que si bueno después de todo ha sido muy buena amiga conmigo y es muy guapa….-iba a continuar cuando me di cuenta que una lagrima caía de su mejilla-ooh no llores sabes que siempre voy a tener tiempo para ti-pensé un poco lo que iba a decir y complete-porque al fin y al cabo siempre serás mi preferida pero no le digas a ella jejejeje _

_-Me lo dices enserio?-pregunto ella al tiempo que sonreía y yo la abrazaba fuertemente_

_-Claro que si tonta, después de todo te aseguro que nuestras madres estarían decepcionadas de nosotros si fuera de otra forma-conteste y seguí abrazándola mientras entrabamos en el local_

_-Ohhh….mira Renné ya llegaron los chicos y vienen abrazados-dijo mi madre en cuanto nos vio llegar yo solté a Bella era lo mismo de siempre yo llegaba así o teníamos algún comportamiento muy amistoso empezaban las burlas y comentarios por parte de todos sobre que íbamos a terminar juntos y no sé que más_

_-Mamá por favor no empiecen que venimos cansados-escuche decir a Bella quien me miraba pidiendo ayuda_

_-Ay pero hija es que nosotras nada mas decimos la verdad ustedes están predestinados a estar juntos-le dijo Renné con una gran sonrisa_

_- Mejor vámonos a terminar la tarea Bells no vaya a ser que saque un cura del mostrador y nos casen aquí mismo-dije yo jalándola para que entráramos en la habitación que estaba detrás_

_-Claro hijo búrlate ya verás como tenemos razón-dijo mi madre mirándonos detenidamente_

_-Lo que digan Esme, mamá; vamos a hacer tarea espero no sea demasiado romántico para ustedes eso-dijo Bells cerrando la puerta _

_-Es que no se cansan de ver cosas donde no las hay-le pregunte rodando los ojos con fastidio_

_*fin flas back*_

Ahora que recordaba eso me ponía a pensar tanto que me burlaba yo de todo eso y ahora estaba aquí sentado deseando que fuera verdad todo lo que predecían ellas.

En eso estaba cuando escuche el timbre y me dispuse a ir a mi próxima clase suspire pues me tocaba con Bella y seguramente me iba a preguntar que me ocurría tendría que inventar algo.

Mientras les dejo un adelanto del próximo:

_Lo vi acercarse lentamente a la mesa que compartíamos en laboratorio y en cuanto tomo asiento el volteo directamente al pizarrón ignorándome. Asi que yo le pregunte molesta-¿hice algo para que te comportes asi?-el volteo la cabeza y me miro confundido _

_¿Asi como?-respondio _

_-Pues es que para empezar te vas de la cafetería en el almuerzo diciendo que según no terminaste tu trabajo cuando en realidad ya lo acabaste-vi en sus ojos algo que no entendí bien que era-y luego llegas aquí y me ignoras totalmente-acabe soltando aire por lo molesta que estaba_

_-Bella yo la verdad….-le escuche decir pero en ese m omento escuche decir al maestro_

_-Silencio clase antes de que me entreguen los trabajos quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera Tanya-voltee la cabeza hacia el profesor y entonces la vi estaba con sus cosas mirando sonriente hacia donde estábamos bueno para ser más claros hacia donde estaba Edward, con eso nada más me quedaba rezar porque el apellido que pronunciara el profesor no fuera el que estaba pensando porque si no íbamos a tener graves problemas pero mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas porque el completo-Denaldi y espero que la ayuden a incorporarse en la clase-listo ya estaba la persona que más había odiado en toda mi infancia al parecer estaba de vuelta"_


End file.
